why can't i babysit too?
by alicesunmentionedsister
Summary: Alice wants to babysit Nessie, but Edward won't let her. but we all know the pixie always gets her way. how will she pull it off? rated t for mild language. book parings. *first fan fic. PLEEEASE be nice :)
1. the pixie's attempt

**DISCLAIMER: sadly I do not own twilight or any of the charters. :(**

**(just for the record vampires can cry in my stories)**

**rated t for mild language**

**Preference Alice's POV**

* * *

For some reason Edward never let me baby set Nessie, possibly because I would spoil her? Or maybe because he finds me outrageously annoying? Who knows?

**Chapter 1 once again, Alice's **POV

"Oh Edward, pleeeeeeease?" I begged for the 15th time today. "Alice, no." he said again. I pouted "But Rose gets to watch her!" I whined. Edward and Bella wanted to do something special for their anniversary, and of Corse Nessie couldn't come, but, once again, they were leaving her with Rose appose to me. I t was starting to get old. I had never got to watch her before. But my efforts were wasted.. I went upstairs and sat in the window seat in my room and curled up into a ball and started crying in my knees. "What the hell was,he going to do, anyway? didnt he know rose was in africa? He wouldnt leave her with emmett would he? What felt like an eternity later I heard Jasper coming up the stairs seconds later his arm was around me "Alie, what's wrong?" he asked in his beautiful southern accent. I looked up "it's stupid." I said as he wiped a tear away "darlin'," he said looking down at me "If it's you, it's not stupid.

(**A/N sorry it was a short chapter, it's a first try, let me know if you like it!)**


	2. the pixie's victory

*DISCLAIMER*

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARTERS

ALLMISSPELLINGS ARE ON PURPOSE FOR BABY TALK.

* * *

Chapter 2 Alice POV

"well it's just" I began but suddenly Edward came down the stairs he sighed then said "Alice.. I need you to watch Nessie."

I jumped up and down. "REALLY? YAY!" I squealed Jasper smiled, Nessie ran to me I scooped her up in a hug. They stayed at the cottage so much I never got time with her. Jasper felt my excitement "Edward's letting me watch Nessie!" I squealed to jasper as if he didn't already know. He only smiled if I was happy he was happy. Nessie placed a hand on my face it was a picture of a bottle of blood. "swome bwoody's humgwy." I said cooing to her in baby talk "wets swee what mumma welft woo to eat." I said looking through the diaper bag hmm. I decided to test nessie's smarts so I held up a sock "is this your bottle?" I asked. she shook her head and said "nwo siwwy!" she was smart. I smiled and said "your right!" then held up her real bottle "what about this?" she nodded and shook her arms excitedly I smiled and said "I'll be right back."

Once I fed her she fell asleep almost instantly I held her in my arms and smiled as I changed her into some footies that had been personalized to say "I (heart) my auntie Alice" they were white with red polka dots. There were also some that said "I (heart) my uncle jasper" they were black with red polka dots. It was official. Rennessmee was the most spoiled half breed ever. But with an aunt like me, you really can't control it. Nor would I want to.

* * *

** A/N hey this is my first fan fiction I hope you liked it please rate & review lol everytime I typed "Rennessmee " it tried to auto correct me as Tennessee **


	3. Chapter 3

_** Okay you know the drill I don't own anything i just make them rock blah blah blah once again misspelling is tot-talk.**_

_**alices pov**_

The next morning when ness woke up, after feeding her I asked "what do you want to do today? "My wamma have a twe pawty wif jawcob. An evewy wom has to weaw a dwess!" She replied happily I laughed, Jacob black, in a dress? This was slowly becoming the best week ever. "Alright ness. What dress size do you think jake is?" I asked holding back laughter "my nu know" she replied "hm..." I thought. Emmett and jake are about the same size aren't they? "Emmett! Come here!" He walked down the stairs " what's up dark fairy?" I grinned evilly. I dressed ness in her black bubble skirt, a cartoon vampire shirt and red knee length converse

"Emmett Get in the car." he obeyed and sat in the passenger seat as I buckled in renessmee into her cars seat and started driving. emmett and ness played the abc game he whole way. The one where you find letters on the signs first once to z wins.

When we finally arrived I walked in with Emmett and ness in a stroller Emmett looked around "why are we at dressusup?" he asked "bepause my wamma hash a teaw pwarty" ness said smiling "wait, are you getting me a dress?!" ness started laughing and I replied " yup."

At first emmett hated me for this, but in the end renessmee got a very Cinderellaish dress I got a black dress with red glitter Emmett's was solid black and he got a blue one for Jacob.

By the end of the trip ness was sucking on her sippy cup of blood, thank god no one asked what was in it we would have said tomato juice, and was completely exhausted. she fell asleep in the car on the way home. From Seattle to forks was nearly 2 hours, but if you drive like a Cullen in a Porsche, you can make it in 1.

when we got home I carried ness in and put her in the crib, if she kept growing this fast, she'd be in our bed by tomorrow,no doubt. She was obviously to tiered for a tea party tonight, so I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow to see jake in a dress. At least I got to go shopping.

_you know the drill, review if you liked go away if you don't , no one likes haters (3_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay you know the drill I don't own anything i just make them rock blah blah blah once again misspelling is tot-talk.(and yes I'm borrowing rues lullaby )**_

_**alices pov**_

it was about 12am ness ran in, jazz was playing left4dead I was watching.

"auntie awice, umple jawspew? My had a bab dweam. Cawn I sweep with wou?"

i smiled "of course ness." I smiled I picked her up and set her on the bed " jazz turn that off." When she layed down I smiled and sang softly

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet–  
–and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet–  
– and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Here is the place where I love you."

by the end of the song she was asleep again

later that day ness woke up again "auntie awice wets have a tea pawty"

i grinned "certainly. I'll call jake."

****************************2 hours later******************************

everyone was gathered at the table in the garden with lights strung in the trees and paper lanterns and was decorated beautifuly as Alice always did. Jacob didn't want to be in a dress, but did it for ness. Emmett as well. ness didn't hike tea, so they had blood and cookies.

-Sorry about the short chapter Please review KEEP BEING AWSOME! 3 reviews = new chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

After ness had her tea party I put her in her crib and she fell asleep smiling. When I stepped out my phone rang. Edward. _damn. Not already. It's only been 3 Days. _I frowned and answered "hey sex hair eddy. What's up?" I could picture him pinching the bridge of his nose Like he always dose when he's annoyed. I grinned picturing it. "Firstly." He said annoyed " who the hell told you about that nickname?" That's when I broke down laughing. Then eventually said " that would be Emmett." I said and continued laughing. He sighed. "Okay, there's a bigger issue here" I stoped. " what's wrong? " this wasn't good. I could already tell. It's Bella. She got hurt. A mountain lion attacked her while she was off guard. Do you mind watching ness for longer?" I couldn't believe it. In all off my 100 immortal years I'd never known of an animal who fought back. She must have killed its mate. Or it's babies . "Alice. Alice?" Edward asked I snapped back into real life. "Oh, what? I mean, yeah. Yeah. Of corse i'll watch her longer." He was quiet for a moment. " did you just have a vision?" he asked "uhmmmm. yeah. Just a vision. It wasn't important." I lied.

ness walked out "is thad dada?" She asked quietly I picked her up. "Yeah, it's daddy." She looked at me sleepily "can I tawk to hiwm" I nodded "sure sweetie.I handed ness the phone.

* * *

**nessie's pov**

* * *

finnaly, daddy called. hadn't talked to him in 3 whole days! I missed him so much! Auntie alice handed me the phone "hi dada!" He didn't seem very happy as he told me "hey baby, you momma had a bit of an accident, we'll be a little late getting home, auntie alice is going to keep watching you. We'll be back in Maybe a week, as for now keep being good for auntie alice. Okay?" I frowned. "momma got huwt? Was it those mean people in the wobes?" i asked which caused him to laugh "no sweetie" he replied "there in Italy and I don't think they'll be back for quite a while." he paused "isn't it past your bed time?" Awwwww bed was the point? "Yeah, but I heawd auntie awice talking to wou, and I wanted to twoo." He chuckled "I love you renessme. now get some rest baby." Auntie alice came back around the corner "okay dada.I wove wou twoo." with that he replied "be good. Night night ness. " auntie alice picked me up "gwoodnwight dada." We hung up and auntie alice put me back in my crib. I was getting to big for it. She promised shed get me a big girl bed tomorrow and if it got to small I could sleep with her and uncle jazzy. As auntie alice turned off my lamp I whispered "auntie awice?" She turned back around."Yes sweetie?" I paused then said quietly "is mommy going to be okay?" She kissed my forehead "she'll be okay."

* * *

**okay people,like it? review. don't? go away. haha I'm kidding. sorry I took so long. people who review get cookies.**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for following me along with this story for so long. You guys rock :) Stephanie still hasn't given me the papers so I guess I don't own twilight.

* * *

~alices pov~

as a put ness back to sleep, the fact that an animal attacked back Still shocked me. But what if it was just a cover up for whatever actually happened? I felt a wave of calm wash over me and arms wrap around my waist. I turned around "hey jazz." I said and stood on my tip toes and stole a kiss grinning "this is why we're perfect for each other." We said in sync then laughed together "god, I love you." I said with a smile and held his hand. he kissed me in response.

* * *

The next morning jazz was supousibly reading the paper as I fed ness, as she ate she saw something she liked. "Auntie awice! Cam we gwo two thwe faiw? I thought for a moment. It was cloudy today. Mabey it'd be okay. "We'll see, if it gets bright well have to leave." Ness nodded in agreement I scooted closer too jazz "hey jazz-" I said singsongly "not a chance." he replied "bye jazz!" I said and strapped ness into the carseat. We pulled out of the garage. It was a pretty quiet drive untill ness started coughing I pulled over "ness what's wrong?" she looked at the carseat. "I grew, it's choking me!" She squeaked as I quickly unfastened her she was crying a bit. Scared no doubt. I picked her up out of the seat And held her "shh shh. It's okay" I comforted pating her back as I realized her clothes were now to small, and it was getting bright "were going to need to get you bigger clothes." As she calmed down I finally approached the store I told ness to wait there for a moment as her clothes didn't actually fit at the moment I ran In to the store "can I have that bubble skirt in the window, this booster seat, and that tank top, that black cardigan , this braclett and this one, those tights, that black knit hat and those rain boots, please?" I asked smiling the guy behind the counter stared at me for a moment then nodded once and got everything for me "um, that'll be $2,900" I payed him cash and ran out the door to the awaiting Nessie I handed her the bags "your covered for today." I said installing the booster seat. I helped her dress then we started driving toward the fair again

* * *

So what do you think? Good? Review. bad? Go away. Reviews earn more chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

okay guys I own nothing. This is going to be the last chapter ( for this story. Don't panic.) Thanks for staying around so long. You guys rock. I LOVE MY FANS (3 COOKIES FOR ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) lets pretend there's enough for everyone

As ness and I approached the fair she pointed out a corn dog stand "auntie awice I want one of those!" She was nearly jumping with excitement as she darted off to it As I unbuckled her. I glanced around hoping no one had seen that as I went after her. I picked her up giving her a firm look. She instantly got it and flinched. "Sowwy auntie awice." She said sadly I frowned, and set her down and crouched down to her eye level. I didn't want to be the aunt she didn't like or was afraid of. "It's okay ness, but don't run. You could make an old person fall, or you could fall,or get lost." I said the last one lowly in Her ear "expose vampires." I looked at the guy behind the register who looked annoyed with a face of 'are you going to order or not?' "1 please." I replied to get him to stop staring. Ness had started tearing up. I picked her up "no, no. shh. Shh. Don't cry. I'm sorry ness." I kissed her forehead "please don't cry ness. Everything's okay." I payed or the corn dog and handed to ness "here." I continued holding her. she ate the corndog "auntie awlice I miss daddy" said looking up at me with sparkling eyes. I frowned "he'll be back soon Hun. Wanna go ride the Farris wheel?" I asked her in an attempt to cheer her up she nodded "wesh pwease." I smiled at her and started tickling her and she started laughing we stood in line for it. She looked up at me after a few minutes "what's the scariest thing you've evew done?" that question caught me off guard. I couldn't tell her the real one, the very thought still scared me. She was to young. She didn't yet know we'd all come from different ,ranging in horror, back grounds so I chose something else "ummmm." I decided to tell her about James. "when I was still human, there was this vampire who stalked me. When was changed he disappeared, but then almost 100 years later we'd just met you mother (lol. No pun intended) and your dad invited her to play baseball with us. I had had a vision of someone coming moments before, but then they stepped onto the felid, and I saw him. The same one from 100 years ago. I was sure he'd cam back to kill me, but then he saw your mom. The Jamaican vampire he'd been with held him back. Then your dad went crazy, he took your mom back to the house, we met there soon after. At that point we were all scared. We didn't know how far he was going to go with this, so we took your mom somewhere we never thought James would look. Phoenix, Arizona." we boarded the Farris wheel "tell me more auntie awice." Ness said smiling "we'll, when we got there, we thought we'd just wait him out, but then I had. Vision that he was in a ballet studio. your mom recognized it from when she was a child. James had found us. Later that day, your mom got a call from James. He told her he had her mom so she went to the ballet studio to try and save her mom, your grandma Renee. But when she got there, James had lied. He didn't have her. It was just a recording from a video. But your mom believed him and had fallen into his trap. while she was in there he tried to exape, but James had planed this way to well. He threw her across the room, broke her leg. Then your dad came in. We started tearing James to bits, then uncle jazzy, me, uncle Emmett and grandpa carlise came in, uncle jazzy and uncle Emmett started a fire. Carlise and I tried to help Bella stop bleeding, then we realized, James had bit her. Your dad had to find the strength to suck the venom out with out killing your mom. He did, but barley. your dad wanted her to move back to Florida so he wouldn't hurt her. She refused." I finished looking at ness who was staring wide eyed at me amazed by my story. "So what happened to James?" She asked curiously "I killed him." I replied smiling "well I mean, Emmett and jazz helped."

That night to my disappointment Edward and Bella came back to reclaim there Nessie Bella stayed in the car, it still bothered me that I didn't see the attack coming. jasper had his arm around me. In the distance I could heat ness say "auntie awice is the gweatest! I wanna stay with hew and umlce jazzy all the time! Auntie awice told me a story about when mommy was a human and you saved her! Is it twue daddy?" I smiled as he buckled her into her car seat then came back up to me "thanks alice. Bella's fine, by the she's probably the only clumsy vampire. Ever." I smiled "I guess thats one thing she kept. Along with her hatred of skirts" we laughed "I realy do Appreciate it. Love you, al." He said and turned to the car. I frowned as he drove Down the driveway then turned to jasper "she likes us. She likes us! She wants to come back! Jasper I did it! I babysit ness and she loved it!" He smiled down at me "which story did you tell?" He asked "the ballet studio." I told him flatly

It had been a few hours since ness had left. I was curled up in Jasper's side when I said "jazz, I think I want a Nessie of our own."

**a/n thanks for sticking with the story for so long. Your AWSOME for that. Review me if you liked. If you didn't GO AWAY :) sorry, I don't like haters. ****For the sequel check out a little surprise. It's not the official sequel, but it's close enough for now anyway. **_Also, before I update that one again, I realy need ideas. Thanks guys :)_

_ s/8716160/1/A-little-surprise_


End file.
